Finally Found Love
by iloveAustinAlly
Summary: Austin has always loved ally, he finally gets the chance to tell and show her exactly how he feels, Will ally feel the same way?


Austin's Pov Man, all I could think about in math class is how much I wanted ally. Sometimes I wish I could go over there and kiss her and show all those stupid boys that SHE'S MINE!

They all want in her panties, especially that Elliot, god how much I hate him. He thinks he's going to get ally he got another coming. He's always coming up and telling me when he gets ally alone that he's going to fuck her... hard until she screams, I don't FUCKING think so you ASS! He will never touch her if I got anything to say about it. I want ally's first time to be with me I know she's a virgin and heck so am I. I want to treat her good, her first time should be special and I will be the one to do that for her. I'm in love with her I just don't know how to tell her. ughhh why is this so complicated.

As I walk in Sonic Boom I see ally in one of the shortest dresses I have ever seen her wear and then my little friend decides to make an appearance. I think she caught me staring because her cheeks just turned really red. Then ally starts to talk and says, "Close your mouth sexy you have other things you can do with that mouth." she winks at me.

Holy fuck! and my jeans just got tighter, she's in for it now just you wait ally. You don't mess with Austin Moon.

Austin came up behind me, placed his arms on my waist and breathed right into my ear. "Hey there sexy, you know wearing dresses like that could get you in trouble, may fucked if your lucky." OMFG! I could feel a pool of wetness in my underwear. Damn Austin and his perfect brown eyes, perfect abs and amazing sex hair. All of a sudden Austin grabs my hand and pulls me up to the practice room.

Austin's Pov

I grab ally's hand and walk up to the practice room, I can't wait any longer I need to have she has to know how important and special she mean's to me.

"Ally, I need you to know how special you are to me." wait what?

"what do you mean Austin"?

"I'm in love with Ally Dawson, I always have and always will." he loves me! omg!

"I know you might not love me back but I thought I should let you know."

"Austin this makes me so happy! I'm in love with you too I always have and always will." I smile up at him "Well in that case then, ally will you be my girlfriend ?"

"Yes I would love to be your girlfriend Austin." she said yes! this is amazing, now I got to show her that I need her.

Austin moves towards me, then he starts to kiss me on the lips and it feels like heaven. He slips his tounge in my mouth and we battle of course he wins. I will back with a lot of force, then all of a sudden Austin slams me into the door.

He starts to kiss down my neck, then I feel him suck and bit me like if he's going to give me a Hickey. It feels amazing, I start to moan, and move my hand on the outside of his jeans to see what noise I can get out of him. He purred and growled, that just made me want him even more.

We start to move towards the bed not even breaking the kiss, Austin then takes off his shirt. Oh boy is he sexy!

"ally you don't realize what you just started, your MINE and I'm going to prove it to you. Don't plan on walking tomorrow you bad girl."

"You better show me then, big boy." As I place my hand inside his boxers he then starts to kiss me hard and takes off my shirt, I'm so focus on kissing him I didn't even realize we were both in our underwear.

Austin lays me on the bed gently and starts to massage my breasts. Ohhhh that feels so good. ally's hands start moving all over my body and holy fuck did it ever feel amazing! I can't wait to be inside her. Austin unhook ally's bra, at this point she is bare from the chest up. She quickly covers herself up and turns bright red. "Don't do that ally your beautiful, I love you."

He then took her nipple and sucked it, Ohhhh! Austin ! ally screams, she wraps her hands in his hair and tugs. She has the sexy look on her face that Austin has ever seen. Austin couldn't take it anymore he had to get her completely naked. He then rips off her red lace underwear.

"Austin that was expensive." she pants

"I will buy you new ones I promise." he grinds himself into her core.

"Austin, please don't tease." she says

"don't worry baby I will take care of everything." he thrust his finger into her roughly.

"ughh Austin! he adds in another finger and starts to pump even fast. He can hear her moans and screams and he's so happy that she is screaming for him and no one else.

"Do you like that ally? Do you want more?" he growls

"Yes Austin! Yes please just give it to me, I can't take it any more. Your still dressed." she screams Austin then removes his fingers and ally whimper.

He knows he has to be careful with her when it comes to sex, but nobody never said anything about ruff foreplay. he smirks to himself, he finally removes his boxers. Ally just stairs at him in awe, she have never seen anything more beautiful in her life.

"ally are you sure you want to do this? Because one I start I can't stop."

"Yes Austin I want you so much." she breaths out.

"good because I need and want you too." he smiles

Austin places his head on ally's and says, "don't worry I will be gentle." Austin picks up a condom and rolls it over his big member, then he places his hands by ally's head smiling at her.

Then he kisses her and starts to push himself into her. She lets out a big scream, Austin knows there's nothing he can do about it so he keeps on kissing her and doesn't move for a couple of minutes until she's ready. All of a sudden she starts to move slowly trying to get the right rhyme.

Austin couldn't handle this so he pushed her down on the bed roughly. "Stop ally I'm suppose to show you pleasure." he growls louder as he starts slowing down his movements "Austin please ! faster! ohhh! she moans "don't worry baby, I will give you faster." he grunted he started to thrust even faster than before making ally go wild "Austin, I'm gonna...CUMMM! "That's it ally, cum for me, SCREAM THAT YOUR MINE! he shouts "YESS AUSTIN, YOURS ALWAYS YOURS! he keeps thrusting really fast, he knows he's on the edge, he looks down to where him and ally are connect and he's about to lose it. "OHH ALLY" he grunts They finally come together Austin then pulls out of ally and throws away the condom, he rolls to the other side and wraps his arms around ally. She snuggles into his chest.

"Wow, Austin that was amazing."

"I'm glad ally, I'm sorry if I was to ruff. Seeing you in that dress just made me snap, and then I kept thinking about what Elliot was saying how he was going to get into your panties and I couldn't allow it. Especially since I'm in love with you."

"Aww Austin you didn't hurt me, I liked it ruff and I'm glad you were my first, you made me feel special and I would never have sex with Elliot, he's a jerk and besides I love you too." she smiles

"We have to get dressed my dad will soon be home and I don't think he would like it to much if he seen me and you naked together." she giggled, I love that sound and she's right I don't want her father to come in and try to kill me. I mean if I had a daughter as beautiful as ally I don't think I would ever let her out of the house.

"Austin you can't do that your daughter deserves to find love just like us." she said

"You heard that?" I gulped, I didn't want to freak her out talking about the future.

"Yes I did and hopefully one day we will have a child together." she looks at me with this loving look in her eyes

"We will cause I'm never letting you go." I say happily

"Well come on lover boy we have to leave, maybe later we can have another round and if your good I can be on top this time." she whispers as she walks past me down to Sonic Boom.

I hurried up and got dressed and ran downstairs as fast as I could and grabbed ally's hand we both started running to my house. What did I ever do to deserve her? She completes me.

After we get to my house 3 hours later and 3 more rounds I looked at ally snuggled into my side with the blanket covering her naked chest and all I can do is smile that this beautiful girl is mine and hopefully mine forever.

Reviews? my first story, sorry if it sucked! Don't own Austin & Ally !


End file.
